


First Kiss

by TeaTones



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: College AU, Drinking, M/M, Pinescones, Roommates, Underage Drinking, college party, pinescone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaTones/pseuds/TeaTones
Summary: The loud thumping of music from 2009 blasted through the crowded house full of partying college students. Dipper, who was sitting on a couch close to the back door were Wendy had left him, had come to the conclusion that he'd, perhaps, had a bit too much to drink.





	

The loud thumping of music from 2009 blasted through the crowded house full of partying college students. Dipper, who was sitting on a couch close to the back door were Wendy had left him, had come to the conclusion that he'd, perhaps, had a bit too much to drink. 

Usually he was good about knowing his limits; though tonight he made the critical mistake of drinking on an empty stomach. His vision was going in and out of focus as his eyes attempted to follow the real reason he'd come tonight. His roommate, the guy he'd been pining for since the first week in. Wirt Young.

Dipper’s original plan for tonight was to stay in his dorm and work on an essay for his Mathematics seminar class, but Mabel had other plans. She had been pestering Wirt all week about going to this party, after her prodding Dipper had failed. Eventually he caved in, and Dipper along with him, as he was using the seminar class paper as an excuse to hang back in the dorm with Wirt. Mable bested him. 

She bested him good. 

It took Dipper a good minute or two to realize that Wirt had met his eyes from across the room. A blush would have flooded his face, had he not drunken one too many beers that already had a red flush creeping it's way up into his cheeks. Wirt turned to say something to the person he was with before awkwardly navigating his way through the crowded room to where Dipper was seated.

“Hey, Dipper is everything alright?” He bent down and gripped his shoulder to get the attention of his obviously very drunk roommate, “How much did you have to drink?” His concern followed every word he spoke. 

“Wirt,” Dipper's eyes locked with the other boys, “I-I think like,” his face scrunched up as he thought for a moment before responding, “four beers?” another moment passed before he added, “maybe five?” His head lulled to the side, sandwiching Wirt's hand between his cheek and shoulder. A small smile stretched its way across Dipper’s face, giddy with the contact. 

Wirt's lips pressed firmly together as he thought for a moment, mind effected to a lesser degree, having only drank two reds. He'd learned his lesson when it came to drinking a while back, “Have you had anything to eat yet?” 

“No, I'm-I haven't eaten anything since we got here.” Dipper's said, eyes trailed to focus on his own nose before cracking a smile at the thought of his own funny face. 

“Wait here, I'm gonna get you something to eat,” he stood upright, “and a water.” he tagged on. Wirt's eyes scanned the room for any sign of food, anything really, “Just stay here, Ok?” 

“Y-yeah, sure thing, ok.” Dipper tiredly responded. 

“Ok, I'll be back in a minute.” Wirt said before eyes locked onto a few boxes of pizza placed on a table back where he was originally standing with Mabel. Once again, he made his way across the crowded room. 

“Is he ok?” Mabel asked, a little too buzzed to really be worried.

“Yeah, I think he's had a bit too much to drink.” He grabbed a plate and a few slices of pepperoni pizza, followed shortly by a bottle of water pulled from a cooler under the table, “You can stay here if you want, but I'm gonna bring him some food and water, then move him outside to the back porch. I think the cold air will help him sober up a bit.” 

“I trust that you will keep the weirdos away from that goober,” she nodded, “I have my eyes set on someone, though, and I'm not about to lose’em. So good luck.” Mabel clapped her hand on his back.

“Ok, good luck to you too, I guess?” He shrugged before going back to the couch were Dipper was. True to his word, Dipper hadn't moved from his spot. However he'd managed to attract the attention of an aforementioned weirdo, who was sitting very close to him, hand on Dipper’s knee as he attempted to engage him in unwanted conversation. Dipper’s obvious discomfort was visible, as he pushed his hand off his knee and angled his body away.

“...look so good, I was thinking-”

“Hey babe,” Wirt cut in, “I got you some food and water. You wanna head out to the back porch and get some fresh air?” Tucking the water bottle under his arm Wirt reached his hand out for Dipper’s, helping him off the couch and supported him with his arm around his waist. As they left for the door, Wirt shot a death glare over his shoulder aimed at the guy on the couch. 

Meanwhile Dipper’s eyes lit up, smile returning as he went with him. Giddy, as butterflies spread through his stomach when his mind registered that Wirt had called him ‘babe’. He'd gladly be Wirt's babe. As cute as his nickname of Goober was, there was something more to babe. Something possessive that Dipper liked. He'd gladly be Wirt's.

“Sure thing,” he smiled, “Thanks babe.” He leaned into Wirt's side, a laugh escaping his lips. The dizziness that had consumed him already began to really take effect as they walked; following suit was the realization of how sluggish his limbs felt as he moved alongside Wirt.

When the sliding doors leading to the back porch opened and the cool night air rushed around Dipper, it felt almost sobering; but not quite because his mind was still foggy and limbs heavy. It did, however, improve his sense of alertness, and with it, followed the realization of just how close he was to Wirt. 

“I got you some pizza, you like pepperoni right?” Wirt offered as he sat Dipper down on the porch steps before following suit, “They had cheese too, if you’d prefer that? I probably should have just gotten that in the first place, everyone likes cheese, if you want I can go back and-”

Dipper pulled a slice from the paper plate offered and took a bite. His taste buds were dulled considerably by alcohol, not being able to really enjoy the flavor of the pizza given, “Pepperoni is good, thanks.” His eyes locked back to Wirt's, “really, thanks.” He took another virtually tasteless bite of pizza, bumping their shoulders all the while. 

Wirt smiled, bumping Dipper’s shoulder right back, “Hear, drink this.” He passed the water bottle to him before setting his hand behind where the boy was sitting, “I mean, what are roommates for?” He offered a smile of his own in return, before letting his head loll back and his eyes close. 

They sat in peaceful silence as Dipper continued to eat the pizza provided, sipping the water between bites. They were the only ones outside, the chilly spring air still holding some of winter's bite, warding off all other party goers. Though either of them would disagree, enjoying the night air to its fullest. Enjoying each other's company to its fullest as well. 

A thought, one that Dipper had been meaning to say long ago, was niggling away at him. He mulled it over for a few seconds. Maybe it was the alcohol giving him the courage, or just the moment itself, but the timing seemed right so why not? 

“I had a boyfriend once.” His voice broke the comforting silence that had created the atmosphere they sat in.

Wirt’s eyes snapped open, disbelief coming first, thinking he'd just been hearing things. He turned his head to face Dipper.  _ Was _ he just hearing things, or..

“His name was Tristan.” He continued, “he was a dick, but I didn't really care.” his eyes locked with Wirt's once again, “He gave me attention, and I guess that's all I thought I really needed.

“Not to mention he was pretty well built,” he sighed, eyes now shifting to anywhere but Wirt's, “you can call me shallow, but he kept me around for years on just that alone.” Dipper awkwardly thrummed his fingers against the edge of the wooden decking, “but he only really wanted me around when he had nothing better to do.” He paused before quietly adding, “When he had nobody else to do, too I guess.”

For Wirt, this was a new side to Dipper. He'd never sounded this insecure talking to him about anything before. Sure he'd known vaguely that he had a pretty nasty past relationship, but they'd never really talked about it; and he'd always just assumed it was with a girl. If Dipper wanted to talk, though, of course Wirt would listen. He rubbed Dipper's back reassuringly.

“Mable hated the guy, and honestly I don't blame her.” Dipper leaned into his touch, “the days I’d waist texting him, just waiting for him to answer. 

“I was so upset, I'll admit I'd even cried over him. A lot. But when he was around, it was like everything melted away. Like he really did care about me. Like he did love me.

“I guess that's why I decided to go out of state for college.” He paused, “After he left me, I just, I.. I guess Piedmont didn't really feel like home anymore.” He sighed, “Which must sound like an awful thing to say, I mean, there was Mable, our parents, friends, pets; so many things that should come first before him. But everything just made me think of him, and I just..”

Silence spread between the two for a moment before Wirt spoke up, “It’s not awful, I mean, how you feel about Piedmont. For you, it's heavily associated with Tristan, and from the sound of it, he was an awful person.” Wirt's brows furrowed, “It was a seriously toxic relationship, and they take their tolls.” He wrapped his arm around Dipper's waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze before he continued, “He sounds like a serious tool, honestly. Nobody deserves to be treated like that. Especially not you.” 

“Oh, he was a tool, for sure.” He laughed, “It doesn't really matter now anymore, I guess,” Dipper shrugged, looking back to Wirt, “It's over, and I’m a lot happier where I am now.” He paused before nervously tacking on, “I'm happy with you.”

Dipper's heart stopped as a small silence spread between the two, was that too much? He shouldn't have said anything at all, this was such a dumb-

“I’m happy with you, too.” Wirt replied, smile growing on his face as he gave him another reassuring squeeze. 

Relief flooded Dipper as he sank into Wirt's side. His arm hooking around his back, hand resting gently on Wirt's hip, testing whether or not this was ok before deciding it was, and leaving it there. He rested his head on Wirt's shoulder, heart still hammering in his chest.

Both boys were content in sitting outside, cherishing the moment they were sharing together. 

So the night didn't quite go as either’d thought it would, but that didn't mean they couldn't appreciate it for what it was. Tonight, they were content in simply sharing each other's company from the porch steps. Everything else could wait till later.

~College au~

Early that Friday morning, Wirt was woken up by Dipper's frantic feet sprinting across their room and down the hall. His eyes focusing on the digital alarm clock by his bedside that blinked 5:48am.

This was only the start to a rough morning for Dipper, having possibly the worst end of a hangover. No headache surprisingly, though his stomach refused to hold anything down. Wirt spent most of the morning doting over his roommate, providing plenty of water and attempting to feed him a pack of oyster crackers he retrieved from the dining hall; as Dipper has done in the past for him. 

By one o'clock Dipper was much closer to feeling like his normal self, sitting on the edge of his bed while sipping one or Wirt's drinkable yogurts he keeps in the fridge, “I can’t believe I let myself get that drunk.” he complained, kicking his feet back and forth, “Like, I go months without drinking, and the first time after, I know my limits. Then the second time around it's like I completely forget how awful a hangover is and just go for it.”

Across the room, Wirt was packing his satchel with the things he'd need that weekend. His mother’s birthday was this coming Saturday, warranting his return home to celebrate, “You goober, try tapping into your inner writer, form a detailed description of how crappy you felt earlier and tuck it in your wallet or something.” snickering, Wirt continued, “Save future you from yourself.” he joked. 

“As good as that sounds, I'll probably do it again.” Dipper laughed, “I'm stubborn, even when it's me warning myself not to do something.” He played along, finishing the rest of his drink, tongue swiping over his upper lip to get any left over yogurt that sat there. 

The action didn't go unnoticed by his roommate, who had busied himself by sorting through what prismacolor markers he’d need over the weekend for a project, light blush dusting his cheeks, “I suppose you have a point there.” he chuckled.

“What time are you heading out?” Dipper asked as he got up to throw out the container. The trash was just outside their room, so he could easily dispose of the tiny yogurt bottle from the doorway.

“I was thinking of heading out soon,” Wirt took a seat on his bed once he was satisfied with his meticulously packed bag, eyes locking on Dipper as he walked back to his bed and leaned up against it. The door slowly closed itself making it all the way to the latch and door frame before getting caught. 

“I-” his voice cracked, “I was thinking,” 

“Oh geeze, again?” Wirt chided, earning an eye roll from Dipper.

“Brat.” Dipper cleared his throat, “but anyways, there's been a string of robberies around campus, and I was thinking I’d walk with you to the station?” He rubbed the back of his neck as a light blush crept up in his face. 

Wirt thought for a moment, “Wouldn't that leave you susceptible to being robbed on the way back?” He questioned. Part of him knew exactly why Dipper wanted to walk with him, the same reasons Wirt wanted the same. 

A small smile tugged at the corner of both boys lips as the question sat in the open, “Well, I mean, you got me there.” Dipper joked, “but really, I'd gladly deal with some weirdo pit pocket if it meant you don't have too.” He flashed him a smile, eyes turning up with his cheeks, something Wirt absolutely adored about the boy. 

Wirt's heart fluttered, he couldn't believe how star struck he was for this boy, “I-I mean, if you want to, I've got no complaints.”

“Cool.” Dippers smile stretched out into a full on grin. The slightly nervous energy between them went unmentioned as they got ready to leave. 

Both boys set out for the train station soon after, footsteps virtually in sync as they carried themselves in near silence through the windy spring afternoon. Both listening to their own respective music; Dipper walking with a spring in his step to Britney Spears  _ You Wanna Piece of Me _ , and Wirt strolling right along to  _ Sticks & Stones  _ by John Powell. Both exchanging glances every so often, content smiles on their faces as they reveled in each other's presence. 

Today, Dipper was gonna go for it. He was going to talk to Wirt, put all his cards on the table. Flashbacks from last night feeding his confidence. Dipper tried to work up the nerve to tell him more times than he’d care to admit, coming close many times, but he always found an excuse to opt out. He refused to let that happen today. 

He was gonna do it!

Except he was terrified. Though Wirt said he liked being with him, did that really mean he liked him  _ that _ way? Or if he did mean it like that, was it only because he was drunk? What if he was reading all these signals wrong? They’d be stuck together in that room for at least the rest of the year--

Except he was going to do this! He couldn't keep dwelling on his insecurities or he’d forever live to regret it. Regret not telling Wirt how he felt. Was there risk? Yeah. Yeah there was plenty of risk, but there was also a good chance Wirt reciprocated his feelings. That was a chance he was willing to take. 

The Porter station entrance came up quicker than either had hoped. Both boys stood awkwardly outside the entrance for a few seconds before Wirt pulled out one of his ear buds and spoke, “See, we made it safe and sound,” his gaze shifted from the door to the station to Dipper, offering him a grin.

Dipper was chewing his bottom lip nervously, “Heh, yeah I suppose you're right.” His lips pressed into a flat line. He had to tell him, he had planned on doing so on the walk, but apparently was too focused on what ifs that he'd lost track of where they were. 

Wirt caught on to Dipper’s mood change almost instantly, bumping their shoulders before speaking up, “If you want, you could maybe wait with me for my train to arrive?” He cleared his throat awkwardly, “O-only if you want to though.” 

Dipper’s smile came back almost instantly, “Yeah, I-I’d like, I mean,” words not quite coming out the way he wanted, he took a moment to inhale before he continued, “Yes, I'd like to wait with you.” 

Wirt chuckled, smile returning to his face as well, “Ok, let's go.” He walked to the door, holding it open for Dipper as he followed him into the station, then down the first of two escalators.

“So what are your plans for the weekend?” Wirt asked Dipper, pulling his wallet to retrieve his Charlie card as they approached the ticket gate.

“Oh, you know, gotta pick up some stuff from Riteaid on the way back, probably get my laundry done, not to mention I got this seminar essay I still need to write,” he shrugged, “All fun things.”

Wirt snorted, “A weekend full of excitement and adventure for sure.” He held the card up to the scanner, whose doors slid open after a few seconds, then grabbed Dipper’s hand to pull him through. It wasn't technically breaking the law, after all, he wasn't boarding the train.

A blush crept its way on Dipper’s cheeks when Wirt didn't let go, heart skipping a beat before responding, “Truly,” he smiled, “I mean there's always the chance I get burgled on the way back,” he snickered as they walked over to the tallest, steepest escalator they'd ever seen, surely if either tripped, it'd be over. Dipper’s grip on Wirt's hand tightened.

Wirt understanding Dippers nervousness over the very long, very steep escalator, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before continuing, “I suppose you're right. I’m sure a boy with virtually nothing of value visibly on him seems so appealing to a robber compared to someone with a purse or bag.” The sarcasm in his voice was thick, and had they not been ¼ the way down a terrifying, rickety escalator, Dipper surely would have playfully bump his shoulder.

“Ok, smart guy,” he stuck his tongue out, “see if I walk you to the station out of the goodness of my heart again.” Accentuating his point further by putting his hand over his heart, only for it to shoot back to the railing once more as the escalator shook.

Wirt snorted, “Yeah the escalator does that sometimes.” He gave Dipper a sympathetic look. His first few times he'd been on it, he was absolutely terrified too. Though having gone on it multiple times made ride less intimidating. Not to say he wasn't still nervous on the escalator, just that he'd gotten use to it.

“How do you go down this thing all the time?” Dippers heart was racing, though relief came as the bottom drew near, “Why would they make the tracks this low? This is just crazy.” They stepped off onto solid ground, and as glad as Dipper was about this, he was a bit disappointed when Wirt let his hand go and shoved them in his coat pockets.

“Guess you'd have to ask the people who made the station.” He chuckled, “but I agree with you there, it's absurd how rickety and steep that escalator is.” They walked over to the tracks, taking a seat at one of benches to wait, “I wouldn't be surprised if somebody died on them.” He shrugged and turned to Dipper.

The sign over the tracks read 3 minutes till the next train to Braintree arrived, Wirt's train. Dipper didn't have as much time as he'd hoped he would have liked, not even close. He chewed his lip nervously, trying to best map out his plan of action. 

He could just say it, he should just say it, but the more he tried to will the words out, the more they got away from him, knowing full well the minute the first word passed his lips, there would be no going back. That's all he had to do, say the first word and everything would be so much easier. It shouldn't be this hard, honestly it really shouldn't be. The worst that would happen is Wirt just doesn't feel the same; and as painful as that that maybe, he knew Wirt wouldn't be a dick about it. The guy didn't have a mean bone in his body, honestly.

He was gonna do it, “Wirt--” was interrupted by the loud shrill sound of a train horn. 

Fuck.

Wirt turned to him nonetheless, eyebrow raised in inquiry, “Yeah?” His hair was jostled by the wind from the approaching train. Dipper's heart skipped a beat, it wasn't fair how good he looked even with his messy wind swept hair. 

A glimmer of hope shone in Wirt's eyes, was Dipper going to talk about last night? Oh gosh he hoped he would, he hadn't been able to think of anything else, really, since then. The walk here, Dipper had consumed his every thought, he was so smitten.

“Ah, um I..” Dipper squeaked, the train whistled again, “It’s just that..” now that the train was approaching, was there really time to talk about it? “It’s, nothing..” 

A flicker of disappointment passed through Wirt's face, “Oh, ok.” His lips pressed in a flat line, “I, ah, I guess I'll see you this Sunday?” The train light was visible from the tunnel.

“Y-yeah.” Was he really gonna let another opportunity go? 

Wirt stood up and approached the tracks as the train arrived in the station; shoulders slumped. Dipper couldn't not tell him, or show him or something, “Wirt!” He called, trotting over, nerves buzzing with fear and adrenaline as his plan clicked. It was probably the riskiest course of action, but the quickest course fit for a limited time frame. 

Wirt turned back to Dipper, a bit surprised. The boy came to a stop right in front of him, heart hammering in his chest at what he was about to do.

Dipper looked him in the eyes, his fear being pushed aside in lieu of courage as he twisted his hat back so it wouldn't interfere. His hands reached up and cupped Wirt's face, pausing for only a moment before bouncing up on his toes to press a soft kiss to Wirt’s lips. The taller of the two boys going rigid momentarily in surprise, before melting like putty in the others hands, relief spilling out into the kiss. His hands fumbled for a moment before settling on his hips. Butterflies churning in his stomach. 

The kiss was brief, ending with the sound of the doors sliding open. Wirt hadn't rejected him yet, he knew he wouldn't, honestly it shouldn't have been that hard.

“I guess that just about said it?” Relief spilled into his voice as he let out a soft laugh, shaky hands sliding from his face to his shoulders. 

Wirt's mind was reeling, delight pushing aside the part of his brain shouting at him this was a public place where people could see them. “There are no words to, just, I just, oh my gosh” Wirt babbled running a hand through his hair as he processed what just happened. Worry ebbed its way in Dipper’s mind; was this good babbling, or bad babbling? 

“Is it ok if I..” Wirt looked from his eyes to his lips and back again. 

Dipper's heart skipped a beat, “Please,” was muffled against Wirt's lips as he sank in for a second kiss. This one starting off like the first, soft and sweet, though became more forceful as it went on. Dipper’s arms wrapped around his neck as Wirt's wrapped around his waist. A tight coil of need churned in Dipper's gut as he turned his head to deepen the kiss. Seven months of wanting this to happen, seven months of needing this to happen, poured into it. 

Wirt was just as eager, teeth nipping Dipper’s lower lip, eliciting a soft sound from the back of the boy's throat. His heart was soaring as he smiled into the kiss, the fabric of Dippers blue windbreaker bunching in Wirt's fingers. He couldn't even put into words how good it felt to finally be able to do this, to kiss Dipper, his roommate of seven months. 

The train left minutes before the kiss ended, both boys left breathless on the empty platform. Eyes still closed as Wirt rested his forehead against Dipper's, both unable to stop smiling. Between heavy breaths Wirt spoke, “Is it bad that now I kinda don't want to go home?” He opened his eyes to lock them with Dipper's, “Oh gosh, yeah now that I said it out loud it does sound kinda bad.”

Dipper gave a soft laugh, before giving Wirt's lips a peck, “It is your mom’s birthday tomorrow,” Wirt pecked his lips back, “I know you can't, but is it wrong I kinda don't want you to either?”

Wirt chuckled before pulling Dipper in for a hug, “You have no idea just how long I've been waiting and just, oh my gosh I can't believe we just kissed, like, I never thought it'd actually, but I'm glad it did.” 

“I feel like I can venture a guess,” dipper mumbled into the crook of his neck before the realization that Wirt had just missed his train hit him, “Oh gosh, I, I'm sorry about your train.” 

“Oh,” Wirt let go of Dipper and turned towards the now empty tracks, sign now showing 12 minutes till the arrival of the next train to Braintree, “Don't be,” he turned back to Dipper, “it was definitely worth it.” He pulled him into another kiss, this one softer and more brief. 

When it ended, Wirt wrapped his arms around Dipper again, resting his forehead on his shoulder as he collected his thoughts. This was really, finally happening. Dipper hugged Wirt back, both giddy and excited that he’d done what he set out to do, what he’d put off for far too long. 

When Wirt finally lifted his head to look at Dipper again, his expression was both excited and content.

“There will be another train coming soon,” Wirt offered a shy but giddy smile, “and plus,” he cleared his throat, “If I was going to be late getting home for any reason, I think this falls on the top of totally reasonable excuses for that.” The blush in his cheeks brightened.

“I really don't think your mother would accept that, but,” he shrugged, nothing but pure relief shone in his eyes, “I don’t see her being mad about it either?”

“Oh my gosh, definitely not. She already loves you. So..” he trailed off, “Does, um,” he let his hold on Dipper slacken as he thought about what he was about to say, hope stirring in both boys as they imagine the prospect of actually dating, “does this mean we're, I-I mean we could--”

“Date?” Dipper interjected. Wirt nodded, practically beaming at the other boy, “Yes.” he nodded, “Definitely. Coz I would be crazy if I said otherwise.” He gave Wirt a peck before continuing, “When you get back from home, we can totally go on a date.” 

They let go of each other, Dipper taking the opportunity to grab Wirt's hands, grin stretching across his face as his eyes moving from there back to Wirt's.

“You have any ideas?” Wirt asked. The sound of a train coming from the inbound platform below had both boys worried that it was Wirt's train coming in. Dipper's eyes shifted to the sign behind Wirt, 7 minutes till it arrived.

“Honestly I didn't think I'd get this far, but I can definitely come up with plenty of ideas while you're home.” He squeezed Wirt's hands, “And we do have some time to think about it before your train gets here.” He rocked their hands in between them.

Wirt looked behind him at the train times, six minutes, “Yeah, I suppose we do.”

“Well they say to keep the first date interesting.” Dipper smirked.

“That is true, though I feel like that applies to people who haven't known each other for long.” His smile grew, “But I can see it defiantly working with us.” 

“Yeah?” He tugged Wirt closer, “Ditch the classic dinner and a movie shtick?”

“Well the hopeless romantic in me sees that as appealing, but that can be pushed off for another time.” He rubbed their noses together, “I'd really like to see what you come up with.” The sound of an approaching train sounded from behind Wirt, so Dipper pulled Wirt into one final kiss. Longer than their first, but briefer than their second.

“Text me when you get back to the dorm so I know you didn't get robbed or something, ok?” Wirt said as they pulled away, tucking his hands in his coat pockets as the train rushed into the station, wind nearly knocking off Dipper's hat in the process.

“Who says I won't text you the entire walk back?” He joked, though both knowing full well he intended to do just that. 

The train doors opened and Wirt turned to board it. Once in, he turned back to Dipper, “Make smart choices.” He said.

“Is that a challenge?” Dipper laughed.

“You brat.” Wirt stuck his tongue out at Dipper as the doors closed, and waved to him as it began to leave.

Moments later his phone buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from Dipper:

_ ‘I completely forgot about the escalator…’  _ He snorted, responding with:

_ ‘Just hold onto the rail and try not to look down.’ _

Wirt hadn't forgotten the escalator, though he didn't really think about how Dipper would get back up them. It was about seven minutes later when his phone buzzed again:

_ ‘Do you think taking the stairs is too much of a stretch?’ _

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally intended to go with my college au blogs, but things turned out differently on them so it no longer applies.  
> I already had it finished, so why throw away a perfectly good one-shot?


End file.
